Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a thin type injection molding skin manufacturing apparatus and a skin taking out method of the same. More particularly, it relates to a thin type injection molding skin manufacturing apparatus and a skin taking out method of the same which are used to minimize surface damage to a skin, which occurs due to attachment of the skin to a mold movable part while opening a mold in order to take out a skin molded at the time of manufacturing a thin type injection molding skin.
Description of Related Art
In general, as an interior material installed in an automobile interior, a crash pad for safety of passengers is installed in front of a passenger's seat and a driver's seat when an accident occurs.
In general, the crash pad of an automobile is manufactured to have an external aesthetic while having a property to absorb a certain degree of shock by using a foam material and has a structure including a skin injection-formed in a thin type as a skin material for the aesthetic of the surface.
FIG. 7 is a schematic view illustrating a manufacturing and taking out apparatus of the thin type injection-molding skin in the related art.
Referring to FIG. 7, the manufacturing and taking out apparatus of the thin type injection molding skin in the related art injection-molds a skin 1 while closing a mold by moving a mold movable part 2 to a mold fixing part 3 when molding a thin type skin (alternatively, an injection object 1) and thereafter, opens the mold and removes the skin 1 attached to the mold movable part 2 by using a pushing pin 4 to take out the skin 1 molded in the mold.
However, the manufacturing and taking out apparatus of the thin type injection molding skin in the related art has a problem in that the skin is attached to the mold movable part to be removed from the mold fixing part while moving the mold movable part to open the mold and in this case, an embossing shape formed on the surface of the skin is rubbed by the mold fixing part, and as a result, scratch damage occurs.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.